Ne meurs pas
by clocliquot
Summary: Fic NaruxHina se situant après la fin du manga et Naruto gaiden. Un ennemi vient attaquer le septième Hokage. Mais cet ennemi souhaite-il le blesser directement ou indirectement? Premier chapitre plutôt centré "action" mais... il y a une raison. Le côté romance sera pour plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

Cette Fic se situe à la fin du manga Naruto et également à la fin de Naruto Gaiden. Donc, il est préférable d'avoir lu la fin du manga pour lire cette fic.

Elle se situe avant le film Boruto.

C'est une fic NaruxHina.

Même si ce premier chapitre est axé plutôt « action ». C'est pour une bonne raison….. enfin, voilà je vous laisse lire.

Je dessine aussi, alors pour celles et ceux que cela intéresserait :

psyclopathe. deviantart. com

(à copier /coller dans l'url de votre navigateur). **Sans espace bien sûr.**

 _Mais lorsque je mets le lien directement, ce site me l'ôte automatiquement_ …

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

\- « Il y a une chose que je dois admettre, c'est que tu as du cran de venir directement t'attaquer au Hokage » sourit Naruto en voyant la kunoïchi débarquer dans son bureau.

Shikamaru, qui était aux côtés de Naruto pour un débriefing budgétaire au moment de l'attaque, observa l'assaillante rapidement. Il était aisément déductible que cette dernière était une femme de par l'aspect élancé de sa silhouette. Cela sautait aux yeux. Cependant, pour le reste, il n'était pas possible d'en savoir plus rien qu'en l'observant. Impossible de savoir si elle venait d'un village en particulier (bien qu'en cette période de paix instaurée depuis plusieurs années, cette hypothèse semblait peu probable), ni de connaitre les caractéristiques de son visage.

En effet, elle portait un masque qui lui recouvrait entièrement le visage et était, de plus, vêtue, des pieds à la tête, d'une combinaison noire atypique et très couvrante. Ainsi, avec son justaucorps, pas un seul centimètre de sa peau n'était visible. Il semblait donc impossible de pouvoir identifier la kunoïchi sans avoir à l'arrêter au préalable.

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de noter également que le masque qui cachait ses traits était de forme totalement inconnue. Il ne ressemblait en rien aux masques traditionnels de type « animalier » des anbus - les forces spéciales - dont chaque village possédait une faction apparentée. En réalité, il n'était pas rigide comme les masques des anbus mais fait en tissu et, à part les yeux et la bouche, il ne laissait guère transparaitre le faciès de cette guerrière.

Cependant, l'heure était plutôt mal choisie pour s'attarder sur ces détails se reprit Shikamaru tout en se focalisant sur la réalité du moment. Si cette fille était arrivée jusque-là et, visiblement sans encombre, c'est qu'elle était extrêmement dangereuse. D'un niveau, sans aucun doute, équivalent à un Juunin; au bas mot. Elle avait réussi le tour de force, non seulement de s'introduire dans le village de Konoha sans éveiller les soupçons, mais qui plus est, avait aussi réussi à déjouer les gardes et sécurités protégeant l'accès au bureau du Hokage.

 _Cette fille n'est pas à prendre à la légère._

Elle avait défoncé la porte d'entrée du bureau, sans doute à l'aide de parchemins explosifs, et avait aussitôt lancé une salve de kunais en direction du bureau du septième Hokage. Naruto avait réussi à esquiver la salve foudroyante et, Shikamaru, à l'aide de sa technique d'ombre familiale, avait alors tenté d'entraver l'assaillante.

Cependant, cette dernière évita habilement son attaque et se lança à nouveau sur Naruto dans le but vraisemblable de le pourfendre. Le septième évita habilement le coup puis la repoussa violemment. La kunoïchi profita de son envol prolongé et forcé dans les airs pour sortir une sorte de sabre qui était, jusqu'alors, resté dissimulé dans son dos. Elle parvint à se ressaisir en vol et à retomber tel un chat habile sur ses pattes. Le sabre entre ses mains.

La tension était palpable dans le bureau.

Des gardes se firent enfin entendre dans le couloir. Ils avaient dû être alertés par les bruits inhabituels de lutte provenant du bureau.

\- « N'intervenez pas ! » cria aussitôt Naruto pour empêcher les gardes d'entrer dans le bureau.

\- « Il est temps d'en finir » poursuivi-t-il plus déterminé que jamais.

Naruto aurait aimé ne pas avoir à en finir aussi radicalement. Mais, tout comme Shikamaru, il avait également bien compris que cette femme était, malheureusement, beaucoup trop dangereuse pour être laissée en vie. Tant pis pour la ressource d'informations qu'ils auraient pu en tirer. Si elle était arrivée jusque-là c'est que peu de ninjas pouvaient rivaliser avec elle et qu'il était désormais bien trop risqué pour la sécurité des villageois de la laisser en vie.

Avec l'âge et les responsabilités de Hokage, Naruto devait être amené à faire des choix drastiques parfois. Peut-être que s'il l'avait affrontée à l'extérieur de Konoha, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Mais là, il lui était impossible de ne pas penser à la sécurité du village en priorité. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le combat s'éterniser et la laisser s'échapper. Il se devait de l'éliminer.

Jusqu'à cet instant, pendant ce combat, il était évident que Naruto n'avait pas encore donné ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ses capacités. Il se contentait, essentiellement, de repousser les attaques. Cependant, il était finalement décidé à en finir le plus rapidement possible.

Il passa donc en mode kyuubi. Des flammes jaunes l'entourèrent aussitôt.

\- « En effet, terminons en .. » susurra la kunoïchi … d'une voix quasiment inaudible…. mais pas pour Shikamaru qui se situait, après les premiers coups échangés, le plus près désormais de l'adversaire.

Puis, subrepticement et rapidement, il la vit lécher la lame de son épée. Shikamaru cru également apercevoir, un court instant, un très fin liquide rouge se trouver sur la lame de cette dernière.

-« Pour Hidan sama ». Lui sembla-t-il finalement entendre de la bouche de la jeune femme.

Un courant électrique parcouru l'échine du spécialiste des ombres.

 _Non ce n'est pas possible !_

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prévenir Naruto, il vit le blond s'élancer sur la kunoïchi avec son rasengan ne laissant aucune chance à son adversaire de l'arrêter. Elle reçut le rasengan de plein fouet et fut transpercée par le coup du Hokage. Elle s'effondra aussitôt sur le sol.

Shikamaru se précipita alors à l'encontre de Naruto.

\- « NARUTO EST-CE QUE CA VA ? » lui hurla t'il.

\- « Hein, comment ça ? » s'étonna le blond à l'encontre de son fidèle conseiller, ne comprenant visiblement pas l'inquiétude de ce dernier. « Pourquoi ? Tu doutes de mes capacités ? T'as oublié que je suis le septième Hokage, rien ne peut m'arrêter » poursuivit-il en riant.

Shikamaru fut extrêmement soulagé de constater que Naruto n'avait rien. En entendant prononcer le nom d'Hidan, il lui était revenu en mémoire la mort de son maitre, Asuma Sensei, et surtout la technique effroyable de ce monstre de l'Akatsuki qui avait la capacité, entre autre, d'être immortel mais aussi de reporter toutes les blessures physiques qu'il recevait sur son adversaire après avoir léché son sang.

 _C'est ridicule.. Pourquoi j'ai paniqué comme ça ?_ se reprit aussitôt Shikamaru. _J'ai du mal entendre voilà tout. J'ai tout simplement projeté mes craintes en la voyant lécher du sang mais, de toute façon, elle n'était pas positionnée dans un triangle. Or, Hidan devait absolument être dans un triangle pour que sa technique fasse effet. Comment ai-je pu me méprendre de la sorte ?_ Se sermonna-t-il intérieurement.

Comme pour confirmer sa méprise, les gardes qui s'étaient précipités sur le corps de la kunoïchi une fois celle-ci écroulée, annoncèrent sa mort. Or, si cette femme possédait la même technique qu'Hidan, elle serait, en toute logique, également immortelle.

 _Je suis vraiment ridicule_ songea Shikamaru. _Il me faudra combien d'années pour m'en remettre ?_

\- « Bon… Je crois que le problème est réglé maintenant » interpella Naruto comme pour sortir son conseiller de ses pensées. « Nous reprenons là où nous en étions Shikamaru ? »

\- « Et bien Naruto, je ne te savais pas aussi passionné par les notions d'allocations budgétaires ? »

\- « Euh.. Je te rassure, ça me parle toujours aussi peu ! Mais comme j'aimerais beaucoup rentrer chez moi ce soir et ne pas passer la nuit ici.. Donc, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais autant que l'on si remette tout de…. »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase et resta interdit.

Shikamaru observa le septième Hokage, surpris qu'il n'achève pas son propos. Le jeune blond était devenu blanc comme un linge, sa main droite serrée sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur. De plus, sans même que Shikamaru ne s'en soit aperçu, Naruto était passé en mode Sennin. La capacité lui permettant, entre autre, d'être en lien avec tous les chakras aux alentours et donc, par conséquent, avec tous les chakras des villageois. Avant que Shikamaru ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il se passait, il le vit procéder au déplacement instantané et disparaitre dans un nuage.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Puis, les pièces du puzzle se remirent en place. Shikamaru eu soudain une révélation et se précipita vers les gardes qui venaient de transporter à l'écart le corps de la kunoïchi.

\- « ATTENDEZ ! MONTREZ-MOI SON VISAGE ! VITE ! » hurla-t-il à leur poursuite.

Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, il se précipita sur le corps de la jeune femme afin de lui ôter son masque.

 _Oh mon dieu !_ Frissonna Shikamaru en voyant le visage entièrement noir de la jeune femme accompagné des marbrures squelettiques blanches si caractéristiques de la technique d'Hidan.

 _Mais c'est pas possible… Mais alors.. et le triangle ? et elle est pourtant bien morte cette fille. Je ne comprends pas. Ça n'a aucun sens ! Bordel !_

Et soudain une nouvelle question fit frémir encore plus Shikamaru que les précédentes :

 _A qui appartenait le sang qu'elle a léché ?_

 _Naruto n'a pas été blessé dans cette attaque. Cependant, quelqu'un l'a forcément été car il ne se serait pas volatilisé comme ça sans raison…_

 _§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

Hinata était en train de préparer le repas du soir. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et il serait bientôt l'heure pour elle d'aller chercher Himawari à l'école. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ôter son tablier, une douleur foudroyante lui avait soudainement vrillé les entrailles. Une douleur telle qu'elle n'avait pu laisser échapper un hurlement strident.

Par réflexe, elle avait posé sa main sur son abdomen.

La dernière image qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut sa main entièrement recouverte de son propre sang...

à suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

\- « HINATAaaaaaaaaaaa ! » hurla Naruto lorsqu'il vit le corps de sa bien-aimée sur le sol.

Il s'était précipité, avec sa technique de téléportation, lorsqu'il avait soudainement senti un grand froid envahir son cœur. Le mode Sennin n'avait fait que confirmer ses pires craintes : le chakra d'Hinata était bel et bien en train de s'éteindre inextricablement. Il s'était donc téléporté, sans réfléchir, à son domicile pour la trouver gisante, dans une mare de sang.

\- « HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Réponds-moi ! je t'en prie ! » ses larmes s'étaient mises à couler en un flot ininterrompu et il n'arrivait déjà plus à penser de façon rationnelle.

Hinata, quant à elle, ne pouvait plus lui répondre. Elle avait perdu connaissance depuis déjà une longue minute. Naruto, devant le spectacle effroyable de son épouse perdant peu à peu tout son sang dans ses bras, eu comme une sorte de blanc. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une poignée de secondes. Mais, pendant ce court laps de temps, il ne parvint plus à produire la moindre pensée cohérente. En voyant Hinata sur le point de mourir, c'était comme si sa vie à lui, s'arrêtait également. Il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans le pire cauchemar de toute sa vie et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Cela lui était, à cet instant précis, tout bonnement impossible. Sa consternation et sa souffrance indescriptibles surpassant toute analyse logique de la situation.

 _Naruto bouge-toi crétin… Ou je vais prendre le contrôle de ton corps !_

 _Ku ? ..Kurama… ?_

Le démon renard, qu'il abritait en son sein, ayant senti que son hôte perdait pied devant l'horreur de la situation, s'était rappelé à son bon souvenir afin de tenter de le ramener à la réalité. Aussi atroce fut-elle. Ces quelques mots de Kyuubi avaient suffi à l'empêcher de perdre complètement toute raison.

Naruto, pendant ces quelques secondes d'effroi absolu, en avait même oublié de respirer. Il reprit une bouffée d'oxygène salvatrice et, tout aussi vite qu'il avait presque perdu l'esprit, il parvint tant bien que mal à se recentrer et se raccrocher à un semblant de rationalité. Il ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait réagir et vite. La vie d'Hinata ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Il la prit dans ses bras le plus délicatement qu'il put. Se faisant, il remarqua soudain la forme de la blessure si caractéristique à son abdomen.

 _Cette blessure…_

Elle provenait sans aucun doute possible du rasengan !

 _Mais qu'est-ce que ? Comment est-ce possible ?_

Il avait à nouveau l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il ne comprenant tout simplement plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. Le rasengan ? Mais, c'est impossible. À part lui, quasiment personne ne connaissait cette technique. Kakashi Sensei pouvait en faire un, certes. Mais de toute façon il ne s'en servait jamais. Et puis… C'était tout bonnement inconcevable.

Il avait l'impression que, de secondes en secondes, tout allait de mal en pis. Et, comme pour lui confirmer cet inextricable tourbillon infernal dans lequel il était plongé, Hinata se mit à cracher du sang.

\- « HINATAAA ! » cria de plus belle Naruto comme espérant une quelconque réaction de la part de son aimée. Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle était en hémorragie interne.

Il ne devait plus attendre.

 _Sakura…_

Il se concentra alors sur le chakra de son amie afin de la localiser et se téléporta aussitôt à l'endroit où se trouvait la plus célèbre ninja médecin de Konoha.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sakura était tranquillement en train de se préparer une soirée aux petits ognons. Elle était rentrée plus tôt de l'hôpital; la journée ayant été relativement calme. Et désormais, elle était bien décidée à s'enchainer au moins 4 épisodes à la suite de sa série préférée, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu. Sarada avait un entrainement spécial qui devrait se prolonger encore quelques heures. Rien ne l'empêcherait donc de baver joyeusement sur l'acteur principal de sa série qui avait eu la sagesse de ressembler à son Sasuke d'amour.

 _Bon, mon Sasuke chéri est au moins 1000 fois plus beau, mais comme il ne rentrera pas avant la semaine prochaine de toute façon… J'ai que ça à me mettre sous la dent pour patienter. D'ailleurs, Il va voir quand il va rentrer ce que je lui réserve…hé hé...  
_

Elle venait tout juste de se caler confortablement dans son canapé, la télécommande en main, lorsqu'elle fut tirée de son oisiveté, pourtant amplement mérité, par l'apparition cauchemardesque de Naruto et surtout d'Hinata dans ses bras. Tous deux étaient soudainement apparus, à l'extérieur de sa maison. Lorsqu'elle les aperçue de sa fenêtre, Sakura se précipita immédiatement dehors pour les rejoindre.

Jamais elle n'avait vu, sur le visage de son ami, une expression si consternée. Naruto était livide. Si la détresse vitale d'Hinata n'était pas aussi évidente, Sakura lui aurait même proposé de le soigner également.

-« Sakura… » Parvint tout juste à articuler le Septième, qui était si bouleversé qu'il n'arrivait pas à en dire plus.

Mais Sakura n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un long discours pour comprendre les enjeux de la situation et se précipita aussitôt vers la femme de son ami afin de l'ausculter et la soigner.

 _Mon dieu mais c'est une catastrophe. Qui a pu faire une chose pareille ?_

Hinata avait perdu une quantité considérable de sang, et quant à son bas ventre. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait pour être exact, ce n'était pas beau à voir. Sans attendre une minute de plus, la médecin procéda immédiatement à l'invocation de sa fidèle alliée Katsuyu.

Une fois l'invocation achevée, dans un nuage de fumée, la gigantesque limace blanche à rayures bleues apparue à leurs côtés.

\- « Katsuyu je t'en prie, aide nous ! »

\- « Oui, Sakura sama » lui répondit la limace qui se précipita sur Hinata pour s'enrouler autour d'elle et lui prodiguer les premiers soins salvateurs.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, Hinata était plus pâle que jamais. Grâce aux bons soins de Katsuyu et de Sakura, le pire était désormais derrière eux. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que le coup porté ne laisserait pas des séquelles.

La zone d'impact était gigantesque. La rate, notamment, était complètement détruite. Certes, Il était possible de vivre sans rate, mais cela n'était pas sans risque infectieux accru pour le patient. Une partie de l'intestin et du foie avait été également partiellement endommagée. Pendant les premières heures de traitement, Sakura avait également craint pour les reins, mais il semblerait finalement qu'ils reprennent peu à peu un fonctionnement normal.

En somme, Katsuyu et Sakura avaient réalisé un miracle qui avait permis de sauver Hinata. Elles avaient fait un travail fabuleux et, il allait sans dire que, sans leur talent combiné, même avec l'aide de ninjas médecins compétents, Hinata serait morte. Cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Elles avaient vraiment été très près de la perdre. A tel point que Sakura avait dû utiliser une quantité de chakra incommensurable. Heureusement, boosté par celui de Naruto qui avait utilisé le mode kyuubi pour lui transmettre régulièrement les réserves de chakra nécessaires à la survie d'Hinata.

Cependant, malgré leurs soins combinés, il n'en restait pas moins que l'héritière des Hyuuga resterait encore plusieurs jours en convalescence à l'hôpital et qu'elle devrait certainement suivre, après sa sortie, un suivi constant, voire un traitement médicamenteux à vie.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque. Naruto restait désespérément prostré au chevet de sa femme jour et nuit depuis lors. Boruto et Himawari étaient passés visiter leur mère, une fois que son état de santé fût stabilisé et ils étaient depuis gardés par la famille Hyuuga.

Quelques heures après l'arrivée d'Hinata à l'hôpital, Shikamaru s'y était rendu. Il avait attendu que les premières nouvelles rassurantes sur l'état de santé de la femme du Hokage soient communiquées avant de lui expliquer ses découvertes.

L'ennemie utilisait bel et bien la même technique qu'Hidan – sans doute sous une forme un peu différente et altérée-. Les premières analyses du corps de la victime, en comparaison avec Hinata, avait permis de déduire que l'impact reçu par la détentrice du byakugan était considérablement atténué par rapport à celui de la Kunoïchi.

Cela expliquait pourquoi Hinata avait survécu au rasengan alors que l'ennemie était morte sur le coup. Il semblait donc que la technique utilisée par cette femme ne soit pas aussi « maitrisée » et aboutie que pouvait l'être celle d'Hidan. Cela restait au stade de la théorie bien sûr, mais, ce jutsu était peut-être simplement « nouvellement » acquis par cette kunoïchi. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi l'impact « miroir » était diminué de moitié et pourquoi elle n'était pas immortelle, contrairement à Hidan.

Quant au triangle, l'étude de son cadavre avait révélé un tatouage identique au dessin que formait le membre de l'Akatsuki sur le sol. De ce point de vue-là, elle avait considérablement amélioré la technique. A moins qu'Hidan ait toujours eu la possibilité de procéder de la sorte également mais, étant bien trop sûr de lui et possédant un côté romanesque voire même « Sarah Bernard » exacerbé qui prenait le dessus sur toute logique, il lui aurait préféré l'usage du « grandiloquent » et par la même l'usage d'un dessin sur le sol plutôt que l'aspect pratique du tatouage.

Difficile de le savoir désormais. Shikamaru n'allait certainement pas le déterrer maintenant pour lui poser la question.

Shikamaru avait également d'autres d'informations à transmettre à son Hokage. Mais, une fois qu'il lui avait expliqué que c'était bien son rasengan projeté sur l'ennemie qui avait, par transmission, frappé également Hinata, le spécialiste des ombres avait senti que cette annonce avait totalement dévasté le blond. Il n'avait donc pas insisté sur les autres points en suspens et avait tenté, tant bien que mal, de lui remonter le moral. Ce fut peine perdue. Et ce même avec l'aide de sa plus grande amie Sakura. Il n'avait jamais vu Naruto aussi déprimé. Pour le blond, se rendre compte qu'il était, même indirectement, responsable de l'état d'Hinata l'avait terrassé.

Shikamaru avait ainsi préféré laisser Naruto veiller auprès de sa femme. Ils avaient convenu, tous deux rapidement, que Shikamaru prendrait en charge les affaires urgentes et autre paperasserie pendant ce laps de temps.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tout en retournant au bureau, Shikamaru continua de réfléchir à une autre question restée en suspens. L'ennemie avait forcément dû rentrer en contact avec Hinata, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avant son attaque dans le bureau du Hokage. Ce afin de récupérer une parcelle de son sang et ainsi se lier avec elle pour en faire sa victime miroir. Mais, pour le moment, Hinata ne pouvait rien révéler. Elle était toujours sédatée afin de la maintenir en coma artificiel. La réveiller maintenant était encore prématuré selon Sakura. Son corps avait encore besoin de se remettre davantage. De plus, si on la réveillait trop tôt, la douleur ressentie serait trop insupportable.

Shikamaru songeait également à la mentalité de cette femme. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'une fois le sang recueilli, l'ennemie avait volontairement mise en scène cette pseudo attaque et avait laissé Naruto la tuer. Sachant pertinemment qu'il tuerait ainsi probablement sa propre compagne. Au vu du potentiel de la kunoïchi, il était étrange qu'elle n'est pas directement achevée Hinata une fois entrée en contact avec elle. Cela aurait été bien plus simple et sa vengeance aurait été tout aussi bien accomplie.

Non. Son but était bien que Naruto, via ce jutsu, assène de lui-même le coup fatal. Elle voulait clairement se venger et, pour cela, utiliser cette méthode, aussi perverse et tordue soit-elle. Sachant qu'elle n'était de toute façon pas assez forte pour achever le Septième, elle avait minutieusement élaborée cette stratégie suicidaire dans le but de dévaster Naruto. En effet, si son plan avait fonctionné jusqu'au bout, en la tuant, le blond aurait également tué de sa main, en quelque sorte, sa bien-aimée. Ce qui l'aurait évidemment détruit psychologiquement, à jamais.

Or, le fait de tuer Hinata directement ne revêtait pas le même sens pour elle. La kunoïchi voulait que cela se passe ainsi. De ce point de vue, il semblait désormais évident que cette fille devait bien être aussi tarée et perverse que ne pouvait l'être Hidan.

 _Mettre en place une stratégie aussi malsaine… C'est vraiment de la pure folie._

Le seule point qui rassurait Shikamaru c'est qu'il avait également réussi à déduire qu'elle avait probablement agit seule. En effet, cette jeune femme n'était clairement pas si bien renseignée que ça. Voire même, elle était même plutôt mal renseignée car elle semblait ignorer qui s'était réellement débarrassé de ce membre de l'Akatsuki… à savoir en l'occurrence lui-même : Shikamaru.

La jeune femme n'ayant vraisemblablement pas pu déterminer précisément qui avait tué Hidan, elle avait sans doute choisi de se rabattre, par dépit, sur le Hokage.

Si elle avait réellement su quel ninja avait éliminé Hidan…

 _Mon dieu…. Temari._

 _µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ_

Rien que cette pensée suffit à lui glacer le sang...

Jusqu'à cette explication avec son fidèle conseiller, Naruto était resté dans le noir.

Même si l'analyse de la blessure d'Hinata l'avait effectivement amené à comprendre intuitivement qu'elle provenait du rasengan. Il était cependant resté trop consterné pour pouvoir analyser la situation et en déduire la moindre hypothèse.

Cependant, ce que lui avait révélé le spécialiste des ombres ne faisait que souligner ce qu'il avait tenté de refouler dans son cœur depuis le début : indirectement, Hinata était sur ce lit d'hôpital par sa faute.

C'était, en quelque sorte, sa propre main qui lui avait infligé une telle blessure.

Il l'avait presque tuée.

Après le départ de son ami, il resta figé de longues heures à contempler sa main…

Cette main qu'il abhorrait désormais.

Toute sa vie il avait cherché à s'améliorer, à devenir le ninja le plus fort possible. Tout ça pour quel résultat aujourd'hui ? C'était comme si tous ses efforts, toute cette force accumulée devenaient le pire des ennemis aujourd'hui. Toute cette puissance. Et même le fait d'être Hokage. Cela lui semblait si futile à présent. Tout ce qu'il voulait désormais c'était qu'Hinata ouvre enfin les yeux.

Il avait tant besoin d'elle.

Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

Depuis ces évènements, il sentait comme une boule grossir au fond de sa gorge. Même respirer lui devenait pénible. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer en permanence. Sakura lui avait pourtant conseillé de prendre des calmants pour l'aider à dormir et à se détendre un peu mais il ne voulait pas. Il lui était impossible de se reposer ou d'être serein alors que l'amour de sa vie souffrait…

par sa faute..

\- « Hinata.. reviens-moi _»_ sanglota t'il en s'agrippant au visage de son aimée.

 _« Pardonne-moi mon amour. »_

 _µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ_

 _à suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Voici (enfin?) la suite et fin de cette fic !

J'ai écris les ébauches de cette troisième partie il y plus d'un an je crois. Comme je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé (cette suite), je ne l'ai donc jamais publiée. Cependant, comme j'ai reçu quelques gentils messages de personnes (vraiment merci bcp à vous!) qui souhaiteraient lire la fin de cette fic, je me décide enfin à la publier ici, même si je n'en suis vraiment pas fière.

Je crois même que je ne l'assume pas du tout! c'est vraiment très mauvais...(pas que les 2 premiers chapitres soient des chefs d'œuvres non plus; mais disons que je les apprécie davantage)

Plus je relis cette suite et plus j'en ai totalement honte... Enfin bref. Comme je n'ai pas du tout le courage de faire mieux et, plutôt que de laisser la fic sans fin, je préfère publier ça en l'état. (bon courage à vous!)

Cela aurait dû être la partie la plus importante de l'histoire, mais, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, j'ai fait un blocage totale sur cette fin.

Je suis davantage en train de dessiner mes bêtises désormais plutôt que d'écrire... _(- psyclopathe . deviantart. com)_

Bref, je ne me suis vraiment forcée à finaliser cette fic pour les quelques personnes intéressées.

Au final, je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit vraiment un cadeau de publier ça... -_-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement.

La chambre où elle se trouvait était si blanche qu'elle lui fit mal aux yeux. Il lui était difficile de s'acclimater à toute cette lumière aveuglante. Elle sentit la pression d'une main forte sur la sienne et tourna légèrement la tête même si elle savait déjà à qui elle appartenait. Lorsque sa vision devint plus nette, elle reconnue immédiatement les 2 yeux bleus azurs qui la fixaient. D'ordinaire plutôt joyeux lorsqu'ils se posaient sur elle, elle ne leur reconnue pas cet éclat sombre et inquiet tellement inhabituel.

Hinata voulut lui dire quelque chose, le rassurer ou lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas mais comme elle ouvrait la bouche, un pic de douleur dans son bas ventre lui rappela les derniers souvenirs qui lui restaient : elle, dans la cuisine, prise d'une soudaine douleur fulgurante.

\- « Hinata, ça va. Tu as mal ? »

S'inquiéta son mari en la voyant réprimer une grimace. Elle parvint à esquisser un petit sourire lorsque le plus haut pic fut passé. Malgré tout, elle avait connu des jours meilleurs. De plus, elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- « Naruto.. Qu'est-ce ?.. Où suis-je? »

Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit de nouveau. Il lui expliqua tous les événements un à un. L'attaque. La technique spéciale de l'ennemie et le fait que son propre rasengan l'avait touché. Et, même si son impact avait été diminué, c'était de sa faute si elle se retrouvait à l'hôpital. Il lui avait raconté les événements en détournant son regard du sien. Il se sentait si fautif.

Une fois son récit finit, il n'osait pas la regarder en face. Il attendait la réaction de sa femme avec crainte.

-« Je t'aime Naruto. Je t'aime plus que tout! » le rassura t'elle. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie plus de fois que je ne serais le compter. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien et je ne te tiens pas, une seule seconde, responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Je suis davantage heureuse et soulagée qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé. Je préfère subir mille morts que de devoir te perdre. Mais, je comprends tout maintenant. En effet, une femme était venue me parler alors que je revenais de quelques courses. Elle avait l'air perdue… Bêtement, j'ai voulu la renseigner. Je n'ai pas su voir dans son jeu... »

Le blond ému par les paroles de son aimée ne put réprimer son besoin de la serrer fort dans ses bras. Mais, se faisant, il déclencha, par mégarde, une nouvelle crise de douleur chez son épouse.

\- « Hinata ? ça va ? Oh, pardonne moi.. C'est encore de ma faute ! »

-« Noon... Naruto kun. C'est à moi de m'excuser! Si seulement j'étais plus forte. Si j'étais une ninja plus accomplie, je ne me serais pas laissée prendre au piège par la ruse de l'ennemie lorsqu'elle s'est approchée de moi. J'aurais dû voir clair dans son jeu. Je ne suis qu'un boulet qui ne te mérite pas. Je sais bien que je ne suis rien en comparaison de toi et pourtant... Je suis bien cupide: je ne peux me passer de toi. Je suis la femme la plus chanceuse du monde car, chaque jour, je peux te voir et marcher à tes côtés. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Et chaque jour passé à tes côtés est comme un rayon de soleil et une bénédiction. C'est bien à moi de m'excuser de te causer toujours du souci. Tu en as déjà suffisamment avec ton rôle de Hokage. Et tu dois malgré tout toujours me protéger… »

Hinata s'en voulait profondément de son manque de discernement. Pas tant pour sa blessure mais, par sa faute, Naruto s'inquiétait aujourd'hui et elle l'empêchait d'accomplir pleinement son devoir d'Hokage.

-« Naruto. A cause de moi tu as dû négliger ton devoir de Hokage: ton rêve depuis toujours. »

-« Non Hinata! Arrêtes! ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu es forte ! et ce rêve d'être Hokage; il ne veut plus rien dire si tu n'es pas là, à mes côtés. Je veux moi aussi marcher avec toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. C'est à moi d'être plus fort pour te protéger de toutes les menaces qui pèsent sur le Hokage et indirectement sur notre famille. Visiblement, je ne le suis pas encore assez. »

Ils ne dirent plus un mot et se contentèrent de se serrer tendrement l'un contre l'autre. Simplement, heureux de se retrouver.

ùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùù

La jeune héritière des Hyuuga séjourna encore 3 semaines, après son réveil, à l'hôpital de Konoha. Sakura avait profiter de cette période pour contacter son ancienne Sensei Tsunade. Devant l'ampleur de la nouvelle, le 5ème Hokage était revenu rapidement au village afin d'examiner Hinata. Elle voulait à tout prix tenter quelque chose afin que la femme de son petit protégé n'ait pas à subir de si lourdes séquelles. Après tout, elle se sentait quelque peu redevable envers Naruto.

Assistée par Sakura, elle avait donc tenté, pour la première fois, une technique de soin reconstructrice uniquement réalisable en combinant leur commune maestria du ninjutsu médical. Cette dernière opération fut une vraie prouesse sur le plan physique et technique pour les 2 kunoichis mais, fort heureusement, couronnée de succès. Hinata ne souffrirait finalement d'aucune séquelle. Cependant, malgré cette aussi incroyable qu'inattendue réussite, la jeune femme devrait suivre une médication soutenue pendant encore quelques mois afin de parfaire sa guérison complète et définitive.

Ses enfants et Naruto étaient venus la voir régulièrement pendant son séjour à l'hôpital. Et, même si ces 3 semaines lui parurent bien longues, elles ne furent, au final, qu'un moindre mal car elle avait finalement passé un temps précieux avec Naruto depuis son hospitalisation. Moments qui, hélas, depuis sa nomination en tant qu'Hokage, étaient devenus bien rares.

A sa sortie de l'hôpital, Hinata était néanmoins soulagée de pouvoir rentrer enfin à son domicile, de pouvoir reprendre ses activités et de continuer à s'occuper de ses enfants qui lui avaient tant manqué pendant sa convalescence et ce malgré leurs visites régulières. Son mari était désormais aux petits soins pour elle. Depuis l'accident il avait fait aménager son emploi du temps d'Hokage afin d'être extrêmement présent auprès d'elle. Elle en était ravie même si une pointe de remords l'envahissait parfois. Hinata avait le sentiment de voler le temps précieux du Hokage au mépris des besoins des autres villageois.

ùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùù

-« Les enfants sont couchés mon amour lui indiqua Naruto en s'approchant d'elle. Tu as besoin d'un verre d'eau ? Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? »

Hinata lui sourit gentiment et lui répondit qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien. Depuis l'événement, Naruto la couvait vraiment. Mais c'était peut-être un peu trop. Certes, au début, elle souffrait encore souvent. Mais il n'en était plus rien désormais Elle était sortie de l'hôpital et Sakura lui avait assuré que même si des activités de type « Ninja » étaient encore à proscrire, pour le reste, elle pouvait désormais reprendre le cours de sa vie normale. Mais, Naruto ne semblait pas enclin à vouloir le comprendre. Il était toujours très marqué par cet accident et n'osait à peine la toucher. Encore profondément peiné à l'idée d'avoir blessée son épouse, il ne souhaitait plus lui faire le moindre mal.

Oui mais voilà. Désormais Hinata ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : pouvoir se blottir à nouveau dans les bras de son cher mari afin qu'ils puissent se retrouver corps et bien et enfin laisser derrière eux ce regrettable incident. Et, même si ce n'était pas dans sa nature profonde, la jeune femme avait bien compris que si elle n'initiait pas les choses de son propre chef, jamais Naruto n'oserait l'approcher, de peur sans doute de lui faire le moindre mal à nouveau. Il la traitait désormais comme une petite chose fragile.

Allongés sur le canapé du salon, Hinata, bien décidée à agir, saisit la télécommande et éteignit le téléviseur subitement. Naruto étonné lui demanda :

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma princesse ? ça ne va pas ? »

\- « Non. » Lui répondit-elle simplement.

-« Quoi ? tu as encore mal? Je t'amène à l'hôpital tout de suite » répondit-il blanc comme un linge.

-« Non ce n'est pas ça. Je ne souffre pas. Je ne ressens d'ailleurs plus aucune douleur depuis longtemps déjà. Je vais bien. » Lui déclara t'elle sur le ton le plus rassurant qu'elle put prendre. « Je veux simplement que tu arrêtes de me traiter comme si j'étais encore hospitalisée. Naruto, j'ai besoin de.. »

Prenant son courage à 2 mains, elle poursuivit :

« J'ai besoin que l'on se retrouve tous les 2!

Je veux..

Je veux faire l'amour ! »

Malgré qu'elle ait répété maintes et maintes fois, dans sa tête, sa déclaration et malgré ses nombreuses années de mariage déjà derrière elle, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en s'entendant prononcer cette phrase. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de verbaliser ainsi la chose. Son mari prenant généralement toujours les devants.

Naruto semblait troublé également. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'une telle demande de la part de son aimée. Il détourna, gêné, le regard.

-« Mais... Hinata. J'en ai envie aussi tu le sais bien. Mais. Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent. Tu sors à peine de l'hôpital et puis. »

\- « Ça fait 2 semaines que je suis sortie ! je vais bien et puis.. »

Rougissant de plus belle, elle continua :

\- « Et puis Sakura m'a dit que tout allait bien. Que.. je pouvais .. euh... que l'on pouvait..

Enfin….

Tu m'as comprise... »

Sa timidité naturelle reprenait le dessus mais elle ne voulait pourtant pas en démordre. Elle était bien trop en manque des bons soins de son mari.

Naruto resta silencieux un instant, ému par la demande de son aimée.

Hinata se décida alors à se rapprocher de son tendre époux et timidement elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes afin d'y déposer un doux baiser.

Naruto, malgré sa réelle inquiétude était néanmoins plus qu'en manque de sa princesse et ce baiser fut le dernier levier. Il engouffra sa langue dans la bouche de sa femme avant de la faire danser avec celle de la brunette. Ses mains vinrent encadrer le visage de sa femme et lui caresser gentiment les joues alors que leur baiser se fit plus langoureux et passionné.

-« D'accord Hinata… »

Interrompit-il soudain le jeune homme. Le rouge lui était aussi monté aux joues. Visiblement tout aussi émoustillé que sa bien aimée par ce simple contact après tant de semaines d'abstinence.

-« Faisons-le ! Mais, si tu as mal ou si ça ne va pas. Tu me le dis tout de suite d'accord ? »

-« Oui » répondit-elle simplement d'un ton suave. Trop soucieuse de poursuivre leur tendre rapprochement.

ùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùù

La nuit fut courte et passionnée pour les deux amants tant désireux de se retrouver vraiment.

Ce terrible événement appartenait désormais totalement au passé, ils avaient enfin tourné définitivement la page.

Naruto repris ses activités d'Hokage à temps plein, même si, soucieux de ne plus perdre aucun instant précieux, il s'octroya davantage de pauses « syndicales » :

certaines tendres et joyeuses, qu'ils passaient en famille,

et d'autres bien plus coquines, qu'ils ne réservaient qu'à Hinata...

ùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùù


End file.
